It's Finally Over
by Iggity
Summary: Twelfth in my missing moments. Harry was dragged all over the Great Hall after the defeat of Voldemort. After declaring their love for one another, what more is there for Ron and Hermione to say or do? Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** Twelfth in my missing moments series. The war is over and Harry's on the other side of the Great Hall with Luna, away from Ron and Hermione. After proclaiming their love for each other, what else is there to say/do? When you're in love, silences are always comfortable and there's always something to talk about; trust me on that.

"_The sun rose steadily over Hogwarts, and the Great Hall blazed with life and light. Harry was an indispensable part of the mingled outpourings of jubilation and mourning, of grief and celebration. They wanted him there with them, their leader and symbol, their saviour and guide, and that he had not slept, that he craved the company of only a few of them, seemed to occur to no one. He must speak to the bereaved, clasp their hands, witness their tears, receive their thanks, hear the news now creeping in from every quarter, as the morning drew on, that the Imperiused up and down the country had come back to themselves, that Death Eaters were fleeing or else being captured, that the innocent of Azkaban were being released at that very moment, and that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been named temporary Minister for Magic…_

…_After awhile, exhausted and drained, Harry found himself sitting on a bench beside Luna._

'_I'd want some peace and quiet, if it were me,' she said._

'_I'd love some,' he replied._

'_I'll distract them all,' she said. 'Use your Cloak.'_

_And before he could say a word she had cried, 'Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!' and pointed out of the window. Everyone who heard looked around, and Harry slid the Cloak up over himself, and got to his feet._

_Now he could move through the Hall without interference. … and finally, he saw the two whose company he craved most._

'_It's me,' he muttered, crouching down between them. 'Will you come with me?'_

_They stood up at once, and together he, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall._" (DH, pg 596-597, UK edition)

**It's Finally Over**

Hermione and Ron collapsed at a table, leaning against each other, holding each other up. Hermione felt her eyes start to slide closed and gave a rather wide yawn.

'Think we'll have a normal life now?' Ron asked her.

Hermione cracked an eye open and looked at him, grinning.

'No,' she said, her voice hoarse from yelling in Harry's ear. 'As long as we're friends with Harry Potter, our lives will never be normal.'

'You know, three years ago, I never thought that we'd finally end up together,' Ron whispered after several minutes of comfortable silence.

Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

'Really?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he said, 'really.'

Hermione gave him a small smile and lent in to kiss his cheek.

'Should we start off from a couple hours ago, or from that night at Grimmauld Place?' she asked him.

Ron brushed back some of her hair and sighed.

'Where do _you_ want to start from?' he asked softly.

Hermione shifted closer to him and cuddled into his side.

'From a couple hours ago,' she murmured.

Ron slipped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently.

'Me too,' he whispered.

Hermione gave a shuddering sigh and felt her eyes start to fill with tears. She turned her head and pressed her face into Ron's incredibly dirty jacket.

'You OK?' he asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head and Ron held her close.

'So many people,' she mumbled.

'I know,' he said thickly.

Hermione pulled back after several minutes and started to wipe at her face, sniffling all the while. Ron cupped her chin in his hand gently and Hermione looked at him.

'We'll give them all a proper burial,' he whispered.

'What about Fred?' Hermione asked.

'We'll take him back to The Burrow and bury him the way we want.'

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat in silence for a half hour; Ron was more than happy to just let Hermione lean against him.

'Want to hear a secret?' he finally whispered.

Hermione lifted her head slightly to look at him.

'What is it?' she asked.

'When I'm with you, everything else just disappears. The fact that Fred's gone doesn't matter right now because I'm in a totally different world,' he breathed.

Hermione smiled.

'Ron, I love you,' she said, 'but that was possibly the corniest thing I've ever heard you say.'

Ron frowned.

'Even though it's true?'

Hermione cupped his cheek in her hand.

'Yeah,' she whispered, 'but corny's OK sometimes.'

The side of Ron's mouth curved upwards and he pressed his lips against hers.

'Do you believe in soul mates?' he asked.

'Well, after years of being here, I definitely believe in _souls_,' said Hermione.

'But do you believe in _soul mates_?'

'Yes,' said Hermione. 'I've come to the conclusion that they exist. Two people meant for each other.'

'How do you think it works?'

'Well, I suppose that a soul starts out whole and when there are two bodies -- male and female, or male and male, or female and female -- that are ready to do what they're supposed to do on Earth, the soul splits itself in a way that only the other half would be able to complete. Which is why you can feel your heart jump when the person you really like is in the room. Your soul is trying to tell you that that is the person you need to spend the rest of your life with.'

'What about failed relationships?'

'The soul thought that the other person was the other half. The tear was similar but not the same. By the time your soul realises that, you've lost interest in the person.'

'And when it's the right person and you're together?'

'Your heart soars,' she whispered.

Ron let out a breath.

'Now here's the hard question,' he said.

Hermione looked at him.

'Ronald Weasley, if you propose to me, I will slap you,' she said.

Ron laughed.

'No; I don't plan on proposing for another couple of years. I just wanna know, y'know, if you think ... if you think we're soul mates.'

Hermione shifted slightly and Ron's breath caught in his throat as her eyes pierced his own.

'Yes,' she whispered softly.

Ron would have answered, but a rustling came from behind them.

'It's me. Will you come with me?'

Ron and Hermione all but shot to their feet and left the Great Hall. Harry took the Cloak off as soon as the doors to the Great Hall had closed. They walked in silence, taking in the damage done to the ancient castle that had become home. Ron got the feeling that he and Hermione would have to talk much, much later, for Harry owed them a highly detailed explanation.

**Fin**

**

* * *

A/N:** This is the second last missing moment. I have one left, where Ron and Hermione have that heart-to-heart and give themselves up to each other. Not many people voted against it, and majority didn't vote at all. If you want to read it, it'll be up there. If not, don't go searching. I really appreciate the support I received from everyone regarding _all_ of the missing moments. I would have replied to everyone, but I was so busy with exams and school that I couldn't. So I would like to take the time now to thank everyone who reviewed and even those who didn't. There are people out there who read these and liked them enough to favourite them, so thank you to those people. It's been fun writing these, and it hurts to stop, but there are only so many missing moments I could write.

Ta!

HermyandRon


End file.
